The Chains That Bind Ch 15
Chapter 15: The Golden Touch Part 2 Kat formed six more dream soldiers and Erika made even more vines from the ground. Midas just raised his golden eyebrow at us and looked at us with fascination. The soldiers charged forward to attack; two were instantly turned to smoke as they were run right through with a tentacle while three more went up in smoke when Midas had punched them with the thorns that had grown on his arm. One tried to grab him from behind, but started to turn to gold before disappearing into smoke. A few of the remaining soldiers were hacking away with their swords that seemed to have some resistance to his touch as they turned to gold much slower or simple disappeared and reformed a second later. As more were destroyed Kat would make a few more to keep Midas distracted from what was happening. “Hurry up, I can’t keep this up all day,” Kat said as she started to reach for her head as if suffering from a bad headache, which she probably was. Erika meanwhile had been pulling up small sections of the golden floor and laid them down on the ground in front of me. I tightened the grip on my hammer and I could feel a familiar heat being generated. I got into position and took a quick swing at one of the gold chunks. It went sailing into the air and hit Midas right in the face. He looked over at us and I could tell he was a bit angry with me. A small scrap had appeared above his eye where I hit him, but it slowly healed back up. I hit another chuck and the heated gold sailed into the air and hit him in the chest. “Nice shot!” said Erika as she loaded up another shot. “Maybe if we survive this, you can become a pro golfer.” Midas on the other hand recovered pretty fast and started walking toward us no longer having fun from our battle. The dream team was quickly being destroyed and I started hitting more and more bricks faster and faster. A few missed or were deflected. One was turned to dust as Midas punched it out of the way. As I went to hit another chunk, Midas and I were both surprised when the gold brick that hit him was on fire. I looked at my hammer and the head was literally on fire. The fire itself seemed to have a more damaging effect on Midas as the spot that I hit seemed to be slightly melted. As I hit more and more flaming metal pieces at Midas he now had to dodge our attacks. By now is was about a foot away from us when I hit one last piece that he ducked under a stood in front of us. “You have done much better than anyone else that has faced me before, but the fight is over.” He reached out a hand to turn us to gold we a confused look appeared on his face. He looked down to see water at his feet. His eyes went wide as he looked behind him at the marble fountain with a big crack in it from my last attack. I slammed my hammer into the ground and a torrent of fire shot forward and hit Midas, sending him flying back and landing under a stream of water. Slowly, the water caused the floor to turn into marble as if the gold was being washed off and the same appeared to be happening to Midas. “Running water, the only thing that can undo my power. You have bested me demigods and for that I thank you.” He picked the ring as it flowed past him and it turned into another link of the chain in his hands. Then, he tossed it to us and began to age rapidly before turning to dust and vanishing. A door opened up behind the fountain and as we went through, it lead us back into the tunnel we had started at. We climbed up the latter and walked back to the car and set up camp for the night. Happy that we were half way there, I went to sleep knowing I would need the rest. As I slept, I started dreaming about all the things I would do when this quest was over when a huge ball of fire appeared and engulfed me, but it wasn’t hot. Instead, it took me into the sky and we landed inside a volcano where the ball of fire was sucked into a nearby forge. “Welcome back Swift, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Said the god of forges, Hephaestus. Chapter 16: My Hammer has a Name? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111